Proposals Gone Awry
by Swirly Macarena
Summary: Sometimes joking can hurt much more than being honest. It's ironic. Then again life is irony. Romy. Oneshot.


_ I've never written a fluff before; I'm pretty sure that this qualifies as one. So enjoy my first. I know; it's bad. Not my forte, unfortunatley._

_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution or any of the characters._

* * *

"You know what? Rogue, will you marry me?" It was obvious, so obvious that Remy was joking, because of the entire over-the-topness of the drama in his voice. But Rogue didn't like it anyway.

"That's not funny," she snapped, venom dripping from her voice. She stalked out of the kitchen, leaving him to sit there with his misguided attempt to persuade her to like him lingering in the air.

Gambit blinked, a little suprised at how quickly she'd retreated. He couldn't go after her though, it was his job that night to do the dishes after dinner. Curse the institutes chores.

--

Remy passed her room later that night, on the way to his own, and felt a guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him to go apologize. Apparently he'd gone to far and although it didn't usually bother him he knew that he had to say something to her. After all, it wasn't like they wouldn't be seeing each other for a while. They lived in the same house and it was almost certain they'd run into one another sooner or later. If fate didn't make it that way then Gambit would.

He knocked on the door softly but got no answer, only the muffled sound of breathing. It was late. Maybe she'd gone to sleep. But still...

He opened the door, maybe against his better judgement, and found, first of all, Kitty's bed empty. The girl had mentioned something earlier about going on a date with Lance...not that Remy'd paid attention but it was a safe bet to assume that's where she was.

On the other side of the room, however, in a less colorful bed Rogue was curled up on top of her sheets.

"Go away," she said sternly. Her back was to him and she hadn't looked over her shoulder to speak so he assumed she was speaking in general. She would have said that to anyone who walked in the door and the curtness wasn't saved just for him.

"I'm here t'pologize," Remy replied, walking in and shutting the door behind him. The girl's back visibly stiffened when she heard his voice and even more so when she heard the click of the door.

"Ah want to be alone. Ah don't want your apology."

"I insist."

Rogue still wasn't making any movement to turn and face him so he took the opportunity to edge closer. When even that didn't get a response he sat down on the foot of her bed and she curled her legs up into a ball, retreating into herself and farther from him.

"Chere?" he asked, a little concerned at that point. She wasn't looking at him; and maybe worse she wasn't keeping up any sassy banter with him like she usually did.

"If you're going to apologize, get on with it and then leave."

"If you say so. I'm sorry that my proposal wounded you, Chere. Don' know why, t'ough. Any ot'er fille would be honored." Rogue suddenly sat bolt right up, looking him directly in the eye. She had been crying, her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were tearstained. It worried him a little, Gambit had never seen this strong young girl cry before and he was enraged at himself for causing it.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Non," he answered, "Enlighten me."

"It's not--not what you did. It's what you made me think of. That..." He raised an eyebrow in confusion, silently pressing her to continue. She whimpered, more tears squeezing their way out of the corner of her eye. She rubbed at them viciously with her wrist, trying to destroy them before they left any evidence that The Rogue had been crying.

"Ah'm never going to get proposed to. Not for real."

"Porquoi?" She narrowed her eyebrows, even in tears making her look like the Rogue he knew well.

"Why else, Cajun? No one will marry someone they can't touch." She looked sad when she said it, usually she talked about her powers in a spiteful way, like there was nothing more on earth that she hated. But that night she had come to a devestating conclusion; that even though she proclaimed she never needed a man she really did want to find love, and in today's world that would be next to impossible to do with a physical block.

"'S not true," he said finally, causing her to look up at him skeptically through her glassy eyes, "You just got'ta find someone who'll be idiot enough t' try an' touch you anyway."

His hand moved quickly and he used his thumb to brush away the water drops on her upper cheeks. And he promptly passed out. Definitley an idiot.


End file.
